Aspiration to Smash
by Tater Tot Ninja
Summary: 10 Individuals from different pasts fight for the purpose of good. Before they can face their goals they must first be a part of the Legendary Super Smash Brothers! please r&r. Its entirely my OC's.


**Tater Tot Ninja**: BLALALALALA! I don't own any of the SSBM or SSBB or Nintendo stuffs. I do own my OC's

**An Aspiration to Smash**

**Prologue**

10 years prior to current Nintendo Time-

---------------------

A Typhlosion walked through the blizzard, taking care to protect the small bundles in its arms. Smoke rose from the bundle of leaves. Wrapped inside for warmth was a small Cyndaquil, fast asleep. The female Typhlosion sprouted flames from her back. The snowflakes raining down melted around the pokemon. She walked through the storm in her own bubble of warmth and comfort.

"There it is! I told you guys there was a Typhlosion out here," shouted a voice. Slowly three humans came into view. Two boys and a girl, all bundled up, held out pokeballs. Immediately after the pokeballs were thrown bright flashes erupted from each ball. The Typhlosion growled at the pokemon surrounding it. A Graveller stood upon a rock, accompanied by a Gengar. Behind the Typhlosion an Azumarill crouched in the snow. A rock sailed by the Typhlosion's head. A stream of bubbles flew from the Azumarill, but the Typhlosion jumped. The bubblebeam slammed into the Graveller, causing to fall off the rock. The Gengar tossed a ball of shadow which went through the center of a flame wheel. The Typhlosion stumbled from the Ghost-type attack, but gave a hearty growl when the flame wheel converged on the Gengar. The singed pokemon fainted. The Azumarill prepared for another bubblebeam but the Typhlosion slammed headfirst into it.

More bright flashes. A Farfetch'd, a Jynx, and an Electabuzz now stood before the weary Typhlosion. It fired off a flamethrower attack, filling the air with smoke and fire. When the mess cleared the Typhlosion was merely a flaming speck in the distance. The Typhlosion looked back. Bright flashes accompanied the worsening blizzard. Cries of "Fly", and "Agility" were heard in the distance. The Electabuzz came out of nowhere, and was hot on the Typhlosion's trail. The Farfetch'd loomed in the sky, diving downwards. Up ahead a the ground gave way to a frozen canyon. The Typhlosion stopped, but was tackled over the edge by the Electabuzz. The two pokemon bit each other furiously during the fall. They landed with a crunch, the Typhlosion on top. She rolled on her back and used flamethrower once again, this time burning the Farfetch'd into a crisp. The duck pokemon took to the air and winged back to its trainer.

The Typhlosion looked at its surroundings. Something seemed out of place. The canyon was familiar as she had been here before. She looked down at the bundle held firmly against her chest. There was no Cyndaquil inside. The Typhlosion reared her head and roared in anguish.

A small frightened Cyndaquil sat in the snow. It wasn't cold, the snow around it was melted by small fires, ejected from the young pokemon in his state of fear. Only a year old, it cried softly for its mother. Something heard its cries. A Piloswine and several Swinub appeared out of the howling storm. They grunted to each other in a gutteral language. Pokemon are an intelligent species, save for a few types, but most pokemon were capable of speaking, fighting, survival, and even advanced tasks. The Cyndaquil shook in terror. It could understand the pig-like pokemon, but wasn't old enough to speak back. It squeaked out a "Seh", but the pig pokemon took no notice. They came closer to the baby pokemon, preparing to kill and eat it. A war cry shot through the air and two more pokemon landed beside the Cyndaquil. One was a Mankey, wielding a makeshift sword. The other was a Wigglytuff wielding a sharpened branch. Banter flowed back and forth between the pigs and the newcomers. The Mankey, making a point, smacked the Piloswine across the nose with the flat of his blade. It squealed and stepped back. The Wigglytuff held its branch out menacingly, fending off Swinub. The Piloswine shot ice crystals from its mouth. The two newcomers dodged and the Wigglytuff started to sing.

As the pigs dozed, the Mankey hefted the Cyndaquil and together with the Wigglytuff they ran back the way they had come. Eventually they reached a small cave entrance. They entered into a torch-lit cavern, filled with pokemon holding or fashioning weapons. These were the Mahogany Renegades, a group of pokemon fighting humans. Trainers took advantage of pokemon, often enslaving them without consent. The humans didn't think pokemon were anything more than animals. The humans would eventually find that wasn't true.

----------------------

A yellow-shelled Koopa gripped a brand-new bow. It was his tenth birthday and his father had brought him a present. It was a bow. Minutes later the Koopa was practicing outside. He cautiously nocked an arrow to the string. He pulled back with all the strength he could muster, then let go. Unfortunately he didn't muster that much strength. The arrow flopped onto the ground a few feet away. The Koopa yelled aloud, clutching his forearm. The string had whipped across, leaving a small scrape. He would master this, thought the Koopa, and he wouldn't let pain get in the way. He released his arm and picked up the bow from where he dropped it. He retrieved the arrow and tried again.

-------------------------

Two ground-type pokemon fought each other. They were friends, but fighting was simply a shared joy. The male, a 7-year old Cubone, swung a stick at the female Sandshrew, who was only 6 years old. The Sandshrew swung her fists at the Cubone and occasionly stopped to fling sand at him. They glanced over at the other side of the forest clearing. Adult pokemon conversed in hushed tones. These were the Lavender Rogues, another pokemon freedom force.

--------------------------

A teenaged Toad stood on the curb of the icy street, surrounded by penguins and other toads. A princess and her companion, a red-clad plumber, walked down the street parade-style. The Toad dug his hands deeper into the pockets of his raggedy jacket. It was all his family could afford. He ran home. At home his family was in a festive mood. It was the teenaged Toad's 16th birthday. His father presented him with a worn set of boots. He claimed to his son that he had gotten them from the fabled Mario. The Toad really didn't care. Mario was barely into his twenties but he was still a hero. The Toad was jealous that somebody could be rich and famous because they saved the day. He thought everybody should work hard like his father. He gratefully accepted the boots; they were in a nicer condition than his current pair. Upon donning the boots, he felt a little bit different. He felt like a hero in the boots. His eyes came to rest upon an axe, rested upon the fireplace mantle in their small home. One day he would inherit the weapon and join the Mushroom Army. He would earn an honest living, and move his family out of Shiverville. He looked back to his family. They were murmuring something about the teenager's new "jump boots", as they were apparently called. He just smiled and looked back to the axe over the hearth.

------------------------------

Leagues away, on a star-shaped planetoid, a 5-year old Waddle-Dee ran into her father's arms. She smiled. A masked blob walked around the house corner.

"Meroon, come on, the Star Warriors have been summoned. We are needed to resolve a conflict. Say your goodbyes," announced the masked blob. It was Metaknight, who was a Star Warrior along with her father. Her father, Meroon, was a mage. That's what she wanted to be when she was old enough. She wanted to join the Dreamland Magic Academy. That would mean the world to her. Her father hugged her and whispered goodbye. He kissed her on the forehead and then he disappeared with Metaknight.

--------------------

The 13-year old Jinjo screamed at her mother. She could be so irritating. They had been fighting on and off for days now. She wanted to go outside and visit around Spiral Mountain, but her mother told her it was too dangerous. Gruntilda was in power, and the witch enjoyed kidnapping her citizens and experiment on them. It was tyranny but nobody had risen to the task of removing the hag from the throne. Eventually a Spiral Mountain resident named Banjo would become a hero for defeating Gruntilda, but that wouldn't happen for a few years yet. The Jinjo went to her room. She picked up her father's spear from the corner. Gruntilda had taken him a year back. The spear was black, tipped with a silver point. It was a stark contrast to her purple skin. She swung and stabbed at imaginary witches. This was how she relieved the pressure her mother put on her.

----------------------

A small Goron chased after his classmates. They teased him because of his small stature. He hadn't bulked up with muscle either. He didn't have any friends to speak of. The only reason the other boys didn't harm was that his father was Biggoron, the largest Goron, who could easily beat the socks off any other Goron. It was really ironic that those genes hadn't been passed down to his small son. The 9-year old Goron tripped. He rolled into a ball to protect himself and rolled down a staircase. At the bottom he unfurled. He sat up, tears running down his toughened body. He would still be successful. He could still be as good a fighter as any other Goron.

------------------------

Another disheartened 9-year old sat slumped against a rock. She tried the technique over and over again. It still wouldn't work. The female Piplup wanted so dearly to use Psychic-type moves. But every time she tried teleport it only made her head hurt. She returned to her home a few minutes away. Her parents, both being Prinplups, weren't able to teach her non-water techniques all that well, since they were only water types. The Piplup sighed. She didn't care about being the most powerful. She loved to sneak around and use tricks and traps. She went to bed early, making sure to be rested up for another day of attempting different techniques. One day she hoped to be good enough to join a freedom force, the Floaroma Rebellion. There were rebellions on every continent. The Lavender Rogues, the Mahogony Renegades, and even the Hoenn Warriors were all working together with the Floaroma Rebellion to combat the human trainers. One day she would join them.

------------------------------

The Shy Gal paused in the shadows. A Shy Officer ran past her, not seeing her hidden in the alleyway. The Shy Gal walked out casually and then jumped onto a train. She jumped off at another stop in the Shy Guy Toy Box. Shy Officers surrounded her. She was thrown in prison. The Shy Gal was a notorious thief, protesting against the rule of General Guy. She aspired to stop the military commander. Nothing would get in her way.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

OPA!!! First chapter of my new story is completo! So all the main char's are OC, but the regular smash characters will be in the story. So keep in mind that this chapter is 10 years previous to the current Nintendo year. In my terms, Super Smash Bros. was 2 years previous, SSBM was 1 year previous, and the current year is the year of SSBB. If I decide to call it that in my story. We'll see! Hope you liked the first chapter.


End file.
